Touch
by Natacchi
Summary: Dapat kulihat ekspresi yang selama ini tak pernah kutemukan selama bertahun-tahun terpancar dari matanya. Takut. —ONESHOT. NaruSasu, AU, OOC, implicit rape. RnR if you don't mind.


=+..A Naruto Fanfiction..+=

**TOUCH**

by

=+..Uchiha Nata-chan..+=

**Disclaimer:**

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

TOUCH © Uchiha Nata-chan

**Pairing:**

NaruSasu

**Genres:**

Romance/Hurt/Comfort aja deh.

**Rated:**

T, untuk rape implisit, dan adegan-adegan kissu NaruSasu. Pengen M, ngga nyampe. T+ juga gak disediain oleh FFn sih.

**Warnings:**

BOYS LOVE/YAOI, AU, OOC. Judul bener-bener gaje, NaruSasu.

.

.

**Note tambahan:**

_Italic_: Flashback.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

**THANK YOU.**

.

**ENJOY IT!**

.

"Sasuke, aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita."

Kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutku. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi punya kekasih sepertinya. Kekasih yang dingin dan tak memiliki perasaan sepertinya.

"...Hn?"

Ha-ha, dia bahkan tak menunjukkan reaksi berarti saat aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kami. Mata _onyx_-nya bahkan tak beralih untuk menatapku—ia masih asyik membaca sebuah buku tebal yang tak kumengerti sama sekali isinya.

"Ya, aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya. Aku capek. Semuanya cukup sampai di sini."

Semuanya masih sama—wajah tanpa ekspresi yang bahkan tak pernah mau menatapku. Aku menunggu reaksinya.

"..."

Hening menyelimuti kami. Tak ada suara di apartemenku ini, hanya terdengar suaranya yang membalik halaman demi halaman yang sedang ia baca.

"Hn. Terserah kau saja."

Kalimat pendek yang keluar dari bibir dinginnya itu membuat emosi yang kutahan sejak tadi terluapkan. Kutarik kerah bajunya, memaksanya menatapku. Ia terpaksa berdiri karena tarikanku, buku tebalnya terjatuh begitu saja ke lantai.

"Brengsek! Kenapa kau sebegitu mudahnya menyetujui semua ini? Jadi untuk apa aku mempertahankan semua ini jika kau sebenarnya tak ingin bersamaku! Untuk apa? Aku sudah berusaha bertahan! Tapi kau... apa yang kau lakukan? Kau membuatku tak tahan lagi!"

Matanya masih saja tak mau menatapku—bahkan setelah jarak kami sudah sedekat ini.

"Tatap mataku, kau brengsek!"

_Onyx_ itu tetap mengarah ke jendela di belakang kepalaku—tak menatap mata safirku sama sekali. Ekspresi wajahnya masih sama—datar.

Sialan. Aku tak tahan lagi.

Kuraih bibir dingin yang selama ini ingin kukecup itu dengan bibirku, melumatnya dengan membabi buta. Di sela-sela emosi yang menguasaiku, dapat kurasakan tubuhnya menegang sejenak. Tapi tetap saja, tak kurasakan perlawanan dari tubuh yang kudekap erat itu.

Emosiku melonjak saat tahu ia tak terpengaruh dengan tindakanku. Kupindahkan bibirku ke lehernya, mengecup dan menggigitnya keras. Ia menyentakkan tubuhnya, lalu mendorong tubuhku dan mundur menjauh. Ia berjongkok di sudut, memegangi lehernya yang baru kuberi tanda secara paksa. Dapat kulihat ekspresi yang selama ini tak pernah kutemukan selama bertahun-tahun terpancar dari matanya.

Takut.

"Sasuke... Maaf... Aku..."

Aku berusaha menghampirinya. Tapi sinar ketakutan di mata kelamnya membuatku kehilangan semua tenagaku. Aku sudah menyakitinya... Aku sudah memaksanya melakukan hal yang tak ia inginkan...

"Maaf... Aku... Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu mengingat semuanya..."

Aku putus asa. Aku sudah tak tahu harus bagaimana. Kakiku lemas, tak sanggup menopang berat tubuhku lagi. Aku jatuh terduduk, meremas kepalaku sambil menyesali segalanya. Kenapa aku membuatnya mengingat masa lalunya yang kelam? Kenapa?

Kudengar langkah kakinya pergi menjauh. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, dan mendapati ruangan yang kosong melompong.

_Tak akan ada lagi Sasuke. Tak akan ada lagi si brengsek yang kucintai._

"Sasuke... Maafkan aku..."

.

.

"_Sepertinya orang tua kalian akan datang beberapa jam lagi... Nah, sebelum aku mengembalikan kalian, aku ingin merasakan kenikmatan kalian dulu..."_

"_Ja-jangan! Jangan, kami mohon, Orochimaru-sensei!"_

"_Hiks... Hiks... Naruto-niichan..."_

"_Kabuto, lepaskan ikatan tangan Sasuke... Sasuke lebih kecil daripada Naruto, jadi dia pasti lebih nikmat..."_

"_Baik, Orochimaru-sama."_

"_Le-lepaskan aku! Nii-chan! Tolong!"_

"_Sasuke! Sasuke! Lepaskan dia, Sensei! Kumohon! Jangan sakiti dia! Kau boleh melakukan apa saja padaku, tapi jangan sentuh dia, Sensei! Kumohon...!"_

"_Tenang saja, Naruto... Kau pasti akan mendapat giliranmu... Tapi sekarang giliran Sasuke dulu, ya..."_

"_Sasuke! SASUKE!"_

"_Jangan sentuh aku! Nii-chan! Tolong!"_

"_Hm... Kulitmu halus sekali, Sasu-chan... Sini, kuberi tanda dulu di lehermu yang mulus, ya..."_

"_Argh!"_

"_SASUKE! Jangan sentuh tubuhnya, Sensei! Lepaskan dia!"_

"_Oh, ini baru permulaan, Sasu-chan... Ayo, bajunya sudah dilepas, kita main dokter-dokteran ya..."_

"_Nii-chan! Tolong! TOLONG!"_

"_Sensei... Lepaskan Sasuke... Jangan lakukan itu padanya, kumohon..."_

"_Nah, sekarang kita suntikkan jarum dulu, ya..."_

"_ARRGHH!"_

"_SASUKEE!"_

"_Ah__, nikmatnya... Anak kecil memang yang terbaik... Oh, Sasuke sudah pingsan ya? Sayang sekali, padahal baru sebentar... Kabuto, pakaikan baju Sasuke dan ikat dia lagi. Sekarang aku mau mencicipi tubuh Naru-chan..."_

"_Baik."_

"_Sasuke... Maafkan Nii-chan... Maaf..."_

"_Kau merasa bersalah ya? Tenang saja, kau akan kuperlakukan sama dengan Sasuke..."_

"_Orochimaru-sama! Ada banyak polisi di luar!"_

"_Sialan! Ayo kita pergi!"_

DOR! DOR!

"_Naru-chan, ini Otou-san! Kau baik-baik saja? Orochimaru dan Kabuto sudah tertembak mati, kau dan Sasuke akan baik-baik saja! Sekarang, ayo kita pulang!"_

"_Sasuke... Maafkan Nii-chan..."_

Ingatan tentang kisah itu terputar kembali dalam benakku. Bodoh. Aku benar-benar bodoh. Bisa-bisanya aku membuat Sasuke mengingat semua kejadian tragis itu.

"Sasuke... Maafkan aku..."

Sasuke... Di mana ia sekarang? Ia tak membawa uang, ia juga tak punya tujuan... Aku harus mencarinya. Aku harus minta maaf atas kelakuan bodohku padanya, dan tak membiarkannya pergi lagi.

.

.

"_Hei, Sasuke. Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?"_

Masih kuingat setiap patah katanya saat itu. Masih kuingat senyum lebarnya, matanya yang menyipit saat tersenyum, dan ekspresinya saat menyatakan cinta padaku.

"_...Ya."_

Tapi sampai sekarang aku masih tak ingat, kenapa aku bisa dengan mudahnya menerima semua itu.

"_Ka-kau mau? Apa aku tak salah dengar?"_

"_...Hn."_

"_Terimakasih, Sasuke! Aku mencintaimu!"_

Masih kuingat... senyumnya yang semakin lebar, saat ia refleks memelukku dan tersenyum bahagia.

"_..."_

Dan... Masih kuingat senyumnya yang menghilang, saat aku mendorongnya untuk melepas pelukan hangat itu.

.

Aku masih ingat, semua hari yang kami lalui setelah itu. Hari-hari di mana kami semakin menjauh—atau tepatnya, aku yang menjauhinya. Semuanya terus berlanjut, sampai akhirnya... hari itu tiba. Hari di mana ia mengajakku tinggal di apartemennya.

"_Hei Sasuke, bagaimana kalau mulai hari ini kau tinggal di apartemenku?"_

"_...Hn?"_

"_Iya! Rumahmu 'kan jauh dari kampus, dan kau tak mau membebani Itachi-nii 'kan? Daripada kau menghabiskan uang untuk menyewa apartemen, lebih baik kau tinggal bersamaku! Aku 'kan sahabat sejak kecilmu, Itachi-nii pasti takkan keberatan..."_

"_...Hn. Terserah."_

"_Baiklah, kalau begitu! Aku akan menyewa orang untuk memindahkan se__mua barang di apartemen lamamu!"_

Semuanya berjalan lumayan baik selama aku tinggal bersamanya. Tapi... Hari itu akhirnya terjadi. Hari saat aku membuat hubungan yang ia pertahankan selama ini semakin renggang dan rapuh.

.

"_Apa yang sedang kau baca, Sasuke?"_

"_Hn?"_

"_Sini, kemarikan bukunya..."_

Masih kuingat usaha bodohnya untuk menarik buku tebalku. Masih kuingat saat aku menarik buku itu, membuatnya jatuh menimpaku yang sedang terbaring di sofa ruang tamu apartemennya.

"_..."_

Aku masih ingat, wajahnya yang berjarak sangat dekat denganku. Aku juga masih ingat, mata safirnya yang indah, bibir merahnya yang basah, dan napas hangatnya yang semakin dekat saat ia ingin meniadakan jarak di antara bibir kami.

"_..."_

Dan aku masih ingat, saat di mana aku menolehkan kepalaku, menghindari ciuman pertama kami... setelah sekian bulan hubungan ini terbina. Matanya yang tersaput awan kekecewaan terlihat olehku, sebelum ia berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu keluar, meninggalkanku dalam rasa penyesalan yang amat dalam.

"_Maaf... Naruto..."_

.

"_Sasuke, __hari ini aku akan pulang telat, kau tidur saja duluan."_

Masih kuingat sikap dinginnya setelah kejadian fatal yang terjadi di hari Minggu itu. Juga masih kuingat, aku yang pura-pura tidur di ranjang saat ia pulang malam harinya.

"_..."_

Aku masih ingat, saat ia diam-diam menyelimuti tubuhku, kemudian mengambil bantal di sebelahku, dan keluar dari kamar. Dingin merayapi sekujur tubuhku, meski aku sudah memakai selimut tebal pemberiannya.

"_Naruto..."_

Saat itu, aku terjaga. Tak bisa memejamkan mataku walau hanya sebentar. Aku menyesali semua yang terjadi. Setelah berperang batin, saat itu kuputuskan untuk melihat keadaannya di sofa.

"_..."_

Masih kuingat tubuh _tan_ yang tertidur pulas di sofa itu. Aku juga masih ingat, saat aku menghampirinya dan memandangi wajahnya yang polos. Masih kuingat rambut pirang halus yang kusentuh saat itu, dan sensasi aneh saat aku mengecup dahi kecoklatannya lembut.

"_Selamat tidur... Naruto."_

.

Semua tindakan bodoh yang kulakukan selama ini padanya, berpuncak pada kejadian hari ini. Ia yang dikuasai emosi, melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan orang itu padaku. Tanpa sadar, kejadian memilukan tragedi penculikan kami berputar kembali di dalam pikiranku.

Maaf, Naruto...

Bukan aku tak mencintaimu, hanya saja... Aku takut...

Aku takut saat kau memelukku.

Aku takut saat kau menciumku.

Aku takut saat kau menyentuh leherku dengan bibirmu.

Aku takut... Aku tak ingin semua kejadian menyakitkan itu terjadi lagi padaku... Aku tak ingin merasakannya lagi, aku terlalu takut untuk mencobanya...

"Maafkan aku... Naruto..."

Kini, aku berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan. Tak ada tempat lagi bagiku di sini. Aku sudah keterlaluan menyakitinya. Aku terlalu takut untuk mendapat sentuhannya. Aku terlalu takut.

Kubiarkan kakiku melangkah tanpa arah. Kubiarkan rintik hujan mengguyur tubuhku hingga basah. Aku tak peduli pada apapun lagi. Jika ini memang takdirku, terserah. Aku tak tahu ke mana akan melangkah selanjutnya. Terserah pada-Mu.

.

.

"Sasuke... Kau di mana..."

Seluruh kota Oto ini sudah kukelilingi demi mencari sosok Sasuke, dan hujan yang menderas tak membantuku sama sekali. Mobilku sudah hampir kehabisan bensin, dan aku belum menemukannya.

"Argh! Bagaimana ini?"

Aku keluar dari mobilku saat bensinnya benar-benar sudah mencapai batasnya. Segera aku menggunakan kakiku untuk melangkah, berlari tanpa henti demi mencari sosok si brengsek yang kucintai.

"Sasuke!"

Aku melihatnya. Sosok pria tampan berambut _raven_ dan berkulit putih, sedang berjalan tanpa payung dengan tatapan kosong. Segera aku berlari sambil mengelu-elukan namanya, berharap ia mendengar suara kerasku. Tapi ia tetap tak mendengarku. Sudahlah, sebaiknya aku berlari lebih cepat supaya aku bisa lebih cepat memeluknya.

Saat tinggal beberapa langkah lagi aku bisa menyentuhnya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang-orang di sekitar kami berteriak pada Sasuke yang sedang menyeberang jalan, "Awas! Ada mobil!"

Segera kutolehkan kepalaku, dan mendapati sebuah mobil taksi melaju cepat ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Awas!"

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Tahu-tahu aku sudah melompat dan mendorong Sasuke agar terhindar dari mobil taksi itu. Tapi sekarang, kurasakan tubuhku ngilu dan mati rasa. Hujan yang menimpa wajahku dengan ganas membuat mataku susah untuk terbuka. Aku mencoba menggerakkan tanganku, namun aku tak bisa merasakannya. Sayup-sayup kudengar suara Sasuke memanggilku di kejauhan.

"Naruto! Naruto! Sadarlah! Naruto! Maafkan aku! Maaf..."

"Sa-Sasu... Ma-ma-af..."

"Naru! Naru! Apa yang kalian lihat? Panggil ambulans! Cepat! Dia sudah kehabisan darah! Naruto! ...dar! ...ngan ping...—!"

Suara-suara di sekitarku terdengar semakin kecil. Aku berusaha tetap sadar, tapi aku merasa sangat mengantuk.

"Sas... A-aku mengan...tuk..."

"Naruto! Tetap sadar! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Naru!"

Suara Sasuke terdengar jelas, sebelum aku tersenyum kecil dan memulai tidur panjangku.

.

.

**NORMAL POV**

Bau obat-obatan yang menyengat, juga dinding serta langit-langit yang dicat berwarna putih. Rumah sakit. Di salah satu ruangan VIP rumah sakit ini, terdapat seorang pasien yang sudah koma selama dua minggu.

Sang pasien masih terbaring di ranjangnya, sementara di sisinya menyembul sekelebat rambut hitam milik seorang laki-laki yang sudah berada di situ sejak pasien dirawat di ruangan ini.

Suasana yang lengang, tak ada yang bersuara. Hanya terdengar suara infus menetes, juga suara jam yang berdetik. Tiba-tiba, kelopak mata sang pasien terbuka, menunjukkan sepasang mata safir indah yang sewarna dengan langit biru.

"Sasuke?" lirih Naruto—sang pasien—sambil menatap kepala hitam sang pria yang sedang tertidur di sebelahnya. Rambut _raven_ sang pria bergerak sejenak, kemudian kepala itu menegakkan diri dan menunjukkan tampang lelah pria yang dipanggil Sasuke tersebut.

"Naruto! Kau sudah sadar!" seru Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto erat.

"Iya..."

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?"

"Maaf... Aku tak ingin kehilangan dirimu..."

"..."

"...Maafkan tindakan bodohku saat itu... Aku tak bermaksud untuk membuatmu mengingat kejadian penculikan itu..."

"Ya... Aku juga minta maaf, aku terlalu penakut untuk membiarkanmu menyentuhku... Padahal sudah jelas, kau berbeda darinya..."

"Tak apa-apa..."

Sasuke tersenyum, salah paham sudah terselesaikan. Senyum yang terbentuk di bibirnya sangat indah, sebuah senyum yang tak pernah ditunjukkannya selama ini pada siapapun. Naruto pun ikut menggerakkan bibirnya, melengkungkan senyuman lebar yang sangat ingin dilakukannya sejak tadi.

Lama Sasuke dan Naruto saling terdiam, sampai si pasien memecah keheningan di antara mereka, "Hei, Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"Apa... sekarang kau tidak takut lagi kalau kusentuh?"

Sasuke tersentak. Ia tahu, cepat atau lambat Naruto akan menanyakan hal ini. Dan ia sudah menyiapkan mentalnya sekokoh mungkin.

"Tidak. Aku akan berusaha," jawab Sasuke mantap. Namun matanya masih sedikit memancarkan rasa takut, dan Naruto mengetahuinya.

"Kalau begitu, mendekatlah, aku ingin mengecup bibirmu," ucap Naruto sambil berusaha mendudukkan dirinya. Untung ia tipe orang yang bisa cepat pulih.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, berusaha memantapkan hatinya. Akhirnya ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto, menunggu pria pirang itu mengecup bibirnya. Namun ia masih sedikit gemetar, matanya terpejam dengan erat.

"Sasuke, tatap mataku," perintah Naruto saat dilihatnya Sasuke yang masih ketakutan. Ia tak boleh memaksa Sasuke, ia harus meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa ia adalah Naruto, bukan orang itu.

Sasuke perlahan membuka matanya, dan mendapati wajah Naruto yang sangat dekat dengannya. Mata safirnya yang memancarkan keberanian, bibir merahnya yang hampir bersentuhan dengan bibirnya sendiri, dan napas hangat yang membuatnya tenang.

Perlahan namun pasti, ketakutan Sasuke sirna. Ia terus menatap mata safir Naruto, seolah dari mata itulah keberaniannya terkumpul. Sasuke tidak takut. Ya, ia tidak takut lagi.

Naruto yang merasa Sasuke sudah tak terlalu takut lagi, mencoba meniadakan jarak di antara mereka dan mengecup bibir Sasuke lembut. Dirasakannya tubuh sang terkasih menegang sejenak, tapi kemudian ia kembali tenang. Naruto pun memberanikan diri melumat bibir dingin namun lembut itu perlahan dan penuh kasih sayang, tangan kanannya merayap ke belakang leher Sasuke—menariknya untuk semakin dekat. Mata dua sejoli itu sudah saling tertutup, menyembunyikan keindahan mereka masing-masing.

Sasuke tidak takut lagi, ia tahu Naruto tak akan menyakitinya. Karena itu, saat bibir basah Naruto menyentuh lehernya, ia berusaha meyakinkan diri. Naruto bukanlah orang itu. Naruto adalah Naruto, orang yang dicintainya, yang tak mungkin menyakitinya.

Naruto tersenyum kecil saat menelusuri leher Sasuke. Tak ada gemetar ketakutan, tak ada teriakan kesakitan. Sasuke sudah berhasil mengalahkan rasa takutnya sendiri. Perlahan namun pasti, Naruto mencoba menyentuh kancing teratas kemeja Sasuke. Refleks, Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto di kancing kemejanya, membuat Naruto berhenti menelusuri leher Sasuke dan menatap _onyx_ itu dalam diam.

Hening sejenak.

Naruto tersenyum. "Tak apa, Sasuke. Kita masih punya waktu untuk itu..." gumamnya, sambil menempelkan dahi _tan_-nya ke dahi porselen Sasuke. Ia menurunkan tangannya yang masih digenggam Sasuke, balik menggenggam tangan itu erat.

"Ya... Masih banyak waktu..." Sasuke membalas sambil mengeluarkan senyum kecil.

Hening lagi.

"...Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke."

"Aku juga... mencintaimu, Naruto."

Dan sebuah kecupan manis diberikan si pasien kepada sang terkasih.

**~THE END~**

**Author's note:**

Bingung yak? Sini, saia jelasin…

Jadi SasuNaru itu sahabatan sejak kecil (Naru lebih tua setahun), dan saat mereka masih SD, ada dua orang sensei yang menculik mereka (sebenarnya mereka cuma ngincer Naru karena Minato kaya, tapi Sasu juga diculik karena mereka selalu bersama—Sasu hidupnya sederhana bareng Itachi, ortu mereka meninggal tanpa ninggalin harta).

Nah, saat itu, Sasu di-rape oleh Baka-Orochimaru di depan mata Naru. Saat Bakoro sialan itu pengen nge-rape Naru juga, Minato dateng dengan polisi dan langsung nembak mati Oro dan Kabuto di sana. Tapi karena Bakoro sial itu, Sasu jadi takut dengan namanya SENTUHAN. Dan, poor Naru, saat mereka kuliah, Naru jadian dengan Sasu tapi ngga pernah sekalipun nyentuh tubuh Sasu. Sebenarnya Naru paham dengan alasan Sasu, itu sebabnya dia ngga pernah menuntut. Tapi kalo udah kelewat batas macem Sasu, Naru jadi emosi juga. Yah, masalah rumit dengan perasaan mereka masing-masing lah.

.

Hem… Masih pusing? Ya maap, daripada ff ini membusuk di lepi, mending saia publish… Udah lama dibikin, tapi ragu mau publish saking gajenya ini fic…

Gomennasai kalo gaje dan ga nyambung sama sekali gini… m(_._)m

Kritik, saran, serta flame un-gaje yang baik dan benar selalu diterima... :)

.

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

**DOUMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**


End file.
